edfandomcom-20200215-history
Knock Knock Who's Ed?
"Knock Knock Who's Ed?" is a season 2 ' episode of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed gets locked out of his house and is missing his monster movie marathon. Plot The Eds latest scheme for separating the local kids from their allowances is a swimming pool with a twist of lime, or rather lime flavored gelatin but as usual Eddy messes up the formula and can only watch as the resulting giant jelly cube is slowly engulfed by Ed only to be semi-regurgitated seconds later through the gaps in his teeth … ick! Its enough to put you off your supper as well as lunch All scammed out the boys repair to Ed's place where the only thing to do is watch the 8 Hour Monster Movie Marathon… if only they could watch it, for after a disastrous attempt at serving his friends a selection of snacks n munchies Ed and his chums are ejected from the fridge and then the house by a stroppy Sarah who has no intention of letting them in again - ever! Distraught at missing their monster fix the Eds try their luck at Kevin's house to no effect, he couldn't care less about Ed's medical emergency! Things are desperate enough to warrant a trip to Rolf's but if they want to watch the marathon on his archaic TV set they will first have to listen to his family history - escape is futile, its definitely not good! Quotes *'''Eddy: in the doll ''Say something, stupid. *'Ed': My head is snoring, make it stop. *'Edd': ''seeing Ed swallow then spray out the lime jelly pool "Well … I think I'll skip lunch today" ---- *'Eddy': the enraged Sarah advancing on him with disdain "What's Toulouse gonna do anyway? Finger paint me to death?" ---- *'Eddy': "Those twerps will regret the day they ever messed with this brain power!" Edd: "I believe we'll all be sorry for that, Eddy!" ---- *'Ed': a medical disaster "Oh my liver! Oh my lasagna!" Edd: "Ed, lasagna isn't a major organ!" Ed: "It isn't?" ---- *'Rolf': about on the sofa being carried away in the telling of an epic family event to the bored Eds "Look! Great Nano's ashes still protect the lamb! As I was the first born male of the family it was placed upon me to carry the great Nano across the sea to this new land. It was a difficult task for me - Birdbrain Ed-boy sit down! My patience is thin and your head is fat! Under cover of darkness we crossed the sea in canoes made of leather shoes. A giant sea cucumber arose from the depths blinking and blinking at Rolf like a sandwich … am I boring you? The sea cucumber gurgled like Rolf's father after eating cabbage…" rest is lost as the Eds flee to the bathroom ---- *'Sarah': [angry] "You're leaving right now!" *'Ed': "Please, Eddy." ---- *'Edd': a painful attempt to get back into Ed's house "We could just go to our house, Eddy" Eddy: "What, and ruin the plot?" ---- *'Ed': Snack for my guest. *'Eddy': It's hairy, Ed. Trivia *''Fourth Wall Break'': After the Eds fail to infiltrate Ed's House, Edd comes up with an obvious solution; to go to his or Eddy's House instead. Eddy replies, "What? And ruin the plot?" aware that the storyline is in danger of being broken. *We learn that Rolf had a great Nana with only one eye. *In the 2000 Disney film, "The Kid", the kid is seen watching the scene in this episode where Ed dived into the great green geletin in his underwear, twice. Video This clip was provided by Daath1 on youtube. E_Sdc9NJqmU Category:Episodes Category:Season 2